Full Power Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series unofficially produced by Toei Animation and the first installment in Pretty Dream's second generation Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air on March 13, 2015 and the series' motifs are stamina, change, magic and friendship. Synopsis : Full Power Pretty Cure! Episodes Villains have roamed Earth and have been defeated multiple times, but new ones keep popping up. But when a strong new enemy arrives on Earth and targets Japan, three new Cures step up to the task to fight the enemy. But first, the three girls must must overcome their weaknesses and forget their bad past memories to become stronger and defeat the enemy... Characters Pretty Cure / - Nodoka is a cheerful girl who is physically weak, making her unfit and very bad at sports. Some people think she is mentally weak due to how she can break down easily but Nodoka can get better over things really quickly and always tries her best to make Earth a better place. She is environmental friendly, getting angry really easily when someone litters or hurts the environment. Even though she is physically weak, Nodoka learns to make herself stronger and fight better as Cure Destiny, whose theme colour is orange and her powers are based of fire and nature. / - Hayate became a Pretty Cure two months before the series started to protect Japan from any villains or threats that decide to target Japan. Everyone knows she is a Pretty Cure due to her carelessness and how she is a famous idol, because she had to transform in front of everyone to protect them from an oncoming meteorite on one of her performances. Hayate has a kind, friendly personality and is always hard at work coming up with new songs and trying her best to keep up with her studies. As Cure Spell, her theme colour is blue and her powers are based of music and magic. / - Grace became a Cure the same time as Nodoka but in France and for a bad cause. She had been forced to become a Pretty Cure by her mother and had moved to Japan to fight against Nodoka, Hayate and Black Starlight, even though she wanted to protect people instead of hurting them. After joining Nodoka and Hayate, it is revealed that Grace is half-french and half-Japanese and she has a shy personality and has a lot of trouble making friends. As Cure Blessing, her theme colour is red and she has the power of wishes and protection. Allies - Heaven is the orange fox-like fairy partner of Arisawa Nodoka. She can be quiet and calm and is always with Nodoka to help her whenever she is having trouble. She is caring and a crybaby and she ends her sentences with "~desu". - Witch is the dark blue cat-like fairy partner of Kaname Hayate. She is very diligent and serious and is always mentoring Hayate so she becomes stronger. She is kind and strict and she ends her sentences with "~masu". - Wish is the pale pink panda-like fairy partner of Yukino Grace. She doesn't appear until Episode 10 when searching for her partner. She can produce shields to help the Cures in battle and is the youngest of the mascots and loves dancing and singing. She ends her sentences with "~yume". Black Starlight Others Items TBA Trivia * This is the second series that there are other Cures all over the world. * This is the first time to have no pink Cure. Instead there is an orange Cure and she is the unofficial leader of the team. * This is the first time that all the main Cures have different transformation items. * This is the first series to actually have three Cures. Not counting Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, since Shiny Luminous isn't counted as a Cure. * This is the first series to have a Cure transform in front of everyone to save them from a falling meteorite so early in the story. ** It is also the first time that a Cure is physically weak and that a Cure was forced to transform for the first time by a family member. * This is the fifth time that a Cure was born before the series even started. * This is the first series to have all the mascots with the same gender. * Like Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, this series has 47 episodes, making it the second Pretty Cure series to be have not as much episodes as the others. * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have the themes of stamina, change and magic. * The director of this series, Pretty Dream was going to make the Cures of this series have battle songs, much like Senki Zesshou Symphogear. ** Pretty Dream also confesses that the theme colours are the same like Senki Zesshou Symphogear, along with how Hayate is like Tsubasa (how they both were superheroes before the series started and how they're both idols). Category:Full Power Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:User:Pretty Dream